Highschool Years
by Mary Kate113
Summary: the west wing gang going to highschool together.
1. Chapter 1

Title: High School Years

Author: Mary Kate

Summary: This is the what if story about the West Wing gang going to high school together.

Authors Note: This story is going to take some imagination on the part of its readers as you must imagine that all characters are relatively the same age and grew up in the same city. For the purposes of this story the characters are living in Washington DC and go to the same public school. Now, I have know idea of what a public high school in DC would be like so for me its going to be like the schools in Colorado (because that's where I am from) even though they are probably very different. After all I've never heard of a "gang" in the small city I'm from unless someone was talking about the West Side Story. This story will take place in current times, because I don't know what it was like to go to school in the 70's and 80's

Characters: Josh, Donna, Sam, CJ, Toby, Mallory, Charlie, Zoey, Amy, Mandy, Will, Margaret, Carol, with hints of Jed, Abbey, Leo, Jenny, Ellie, and Elisabeth. And all the other parents whose names and personalities I will most likely make up. Basically everyone.

Disclaimers: I do not own West Wing, the show and its characters belong to Aaron Sorkin as well as the other creators of the show. I am making no profit from the piece of writing, not that I couldn't use it, but don't sue me I got nothing'.

Pairings: Josh/Donna, Sam/Mallory, Charlie/Zoey, and CJ/ Toby. Mostly, there may be some others snuck in there but they won't be focused on.

(Everyone before you read, please, please, please read the authors note. Other wise this is going to be VERY confusing.)

First Day of School

This was the first day of school and for once everyone was excited to be there. They were seniors, and after this year there would be no more high school. No more perky cheerleaders, or steroid taking jocks, sure they would be present at college but hopefully they were avoidable.

Donna looked in the mirror one more time as she heard a horn honk announcing the arrival of her best friend CJ. They had been best friends since 2nd grade when CJ punched Amy Gardener for picking on her. They're dislike for Amy and Mandy had brought the two together, and it was a bond that was unbreakable.

Donna grabbed her book bag and threw it over her shoulder as she ran out the door yelling good-bye to her parents. She hopped in the front seat of her friend's jeep and said hello to Zoey and Mallory who were sitting in the back seat. She'd met Zoey Freshmen year, and with Zoey came Mallory, Josh and Sam. They'd all known each other because there parents were friends, and they went to middle school together.

CJ turned up the stereo and peeled out of the driveway. If CJ weren't the only one other than Sam to have a license Donna would never be in a car with her. But when you had to choose between Sam and CJ for drivers, you choose CJ especially when you're her best friend, and get first pick, all the others got stuck with Sam. The others being Josh, Charlie, and Toby.

Both cars arrived at the same time and parked in there assigned spots right next to each other. No one knows how Seaborn and Cregg got the spots next to each other but it happened, they figured it had something to do with Amy's alphabetical skills, since she volunteered to do the parking lot registration sophomore year.

"Sam, you almost killed us!" Josh yelled as he got out of the car and swung his back pack over his shoulder.

"I did not! You're over exaggerating." He claimed as he locked his car and went to give Mallory a kiss.

"You almost hit a dog." Toby commented as he to joined the group.

"Yeah, and its not like that dog was running out into the street or anything, he was in the back yard, on the other side of my neighbors fence." Charlie laughed as Sam blushed at the comment.

"You're lucky you get to ride with the good driver." Josh said as he put his arms around Donna's waist.

"Doesn't that suck for you?" She replied and laughed as he frowned. All the other girls laughed as well.

"We better go; first period starts in 10 minutes." Zoey said as she led the group towards the main entrance.

"What do you guys have first?" CJ asked whipping out her schedule to see who she had classes with. "I have British Literature"

"Me too." Said Josh, Donna, and Toby all at once.

"Mal and I have Jewelry Making, senior year is going to rock" Zoey said with a huge smile.

Everyone walked toward there lockers then proceeded to class.

"I don't think this could be anymore boring." Josh whispered to Donna who was seated in the desk in front of him.

She stifled a laugh behind her hand, "Josh, your sister's teaching the class." She whispered back.

"That doesn't mean it can't be boring."

His sister was seven years older than him and this was her first year teaching. He wasn't sure that he was supposed to have his sister as a teacher, but she got married over the summer to Sam's older brother Jake. So her last name changed to Seaborn which was probably why Sam wasn't in the class. He wasn't sure if he could get used to calling her Mrs. Seaborn she was pretty much always going to be Joanie.

At the moment Joanie, aka Mrs. Seaborn, was handing out the class syllabus so they could go over what was expected of them throughout the course. Joanie was still talking, but Josh had stopped listening he was now focused on Donna's neck. She had a great neck, and he loved staring at it. He liked touching it as well but that was not something he needed to be thinking about it Brit Lit.

Just then the teacher decided to pick on him. "Josh, do you have any questions about the first text we will be studying?"

Josh couldn't answer though, he was far too entranced with Donna's neck, damn her for wearing her hair up. Since no reply came from him Toby decided to smack him over the head to grab his attention away from the beautiful Donnatella. "What'd I miss?" Josh asked in a confused and innocent sounding voice, which caused everyone to snicker.

Instead of torturing her brother more, Joanie decided to move on to what semester two was going to be about.

Soon after the bell rang, dismissing them from class. "Good job impressing the teacher, Josh." Said Toby as he walked out of the class room.

Josh lagged behind so he could talk to the teacher. "Joan, did you have to do that?" He almost whined.

"Well yes, I did. It was almost as important as telling you to hide in the dryer when you were little. It was an important life lesson that you needed to learn early on." She explained while patting his shoulder.

"My head still has an odd shape from that."

"Trust me, I know."

"Am I even allowed to be in your class?"

"Yeah know I'm not really sure. But they put you in her so were just going to have to deal with it."

"Easy for you to say, you have all the power."

"Josh, I hate to break it to you, but I've always had all the power when it comes to our relationship."

"I know, ant that's crap. You and Jake are still coming over for the Barbeque tonight, right?"

"Yeah, how many other people are coming?"

"Everyone that we like and Uncle Dale."

"Oh, why is Uncle Dale coming?"

"We told grandma about it, Grandma told her neighbor Anita, who told her brother Stan, Uncle Dale's boss. Then he called Dad, Dad had to invite him."

"You better prepare Donna, remember he likes blondes."

The warning bell for 2nd period rang so Josh had to run out and hurry to his next class.

So how do you like it so far? Is it worth continuing? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

High School Years 

Chapter 2: The Barbeque

Authors Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and to Miss Jasadin I wanted to thank you for inviting me to post on your site but I don't think I will be making this a crossover. At least not this version, there could be another.

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

The barbeque was in full swing by the time CJ, Donna, and Zoey arrived.

"CJ, we're late. You said we wouldn't be late! You lied." Zoey accused as she hopped out of CJ's jeep.

"Yeah, well they're Josh's friends and family, how much time could you want to spend with them." CJ asked as if she had intended to be late the entire time.

"I could care less about them, I want to see Charlie."

"You still haven't told your parents about him have you?" Donna questioned with a knowing smile.

"No." She responded with her head down, and a guilty smile firmly in place.

"You've been dating for like two months! That's insane, I wasn't dating Josh 2 hours before everyone in the district knew!" Donna exclaimed.

"Well I just really, really want my parents to like him. So I'm building him up as a really good friend, but I'm pretty sure my mom knows." Zoey told her friends as they walked along the path that led to the back yard where the party was being held.

"Why do you say that?"

"She caught us making out."

"Well then I think it's safe to say that the jig is up."

While the girls were still walking and talking, Josh came up behind Donna and put his arms around her.

"Hey Josh" She replied automatically.

"Now, how did you know it was me?"

"There aren't many other people that grope me in public."

"Are there others that grope you in private?" He questioned with a fake worried look on his face.

"Shhh, you aren't supposed to know about them." She said turning around in his arms and kissing him.

"Oh gross. Could we keep the PDA's to a minimum, please." Complained CJ with a smile. They both knew that she liked them as a couple, but she did have a reputation to protect.

"You're just saying that because you don't have a boyfriend. You'll notice that Zoey doesn't have a problem with it, and you know why? -Because she has a boyfriend. Tell me again why you don't have a boyfriend?" Josh asked very confused, CJ was hot and he would have said so out loud if the comment wouldn't have gotten him beaten up.

"It's because I have other stuff to worry about then whether Freddy is cheating on me with some cheerleader."

"Why don't you go on a date with Danny Concanon? He really likes you, and he's good at the flirting."

"Because he IS a geek!" He's the Vice President of the Audio/Visual club. And the only reason he's not President is because and even bigger geek beat him!"

"CJ, You're the President of the student body, you are kind of a geek yourself." Josh tried to help the situation out, turns out he didn't really.

"Yeah, but I'm the cool kind of geek that's going to become President one day. He's the kind that's going to work for the National Enquirer and spend all his time trying to figure out if Michael Jackson is really an Alien."

"Hey, when you're President can I be Vice President?" Donna asked, changing subjects with her excitement at the prospect of running for office someday.

"You should be my Chief of Staff, so you know we could actually be in the same room without have twenty secret service surrounding us in a huddle."

"Sounds good to me." Donna said with a happy smile.

"Oh God help us." Said Toby as eh walked up to the group. "Were going to have these two running the country, remind me to move to Canada when you win."

"I bet you twenty bucks you vote for us." The confidence of her statement radiating off of her.

"It's possible that I won't like you as an actual politician, but I went to high school with you so I'll probably vote for you just so I can say I know the President."

"Why don't you ever smile Tobus?"

"Because when you call me Tobus it makes me think you don't remember my name, ant that just makes me sad, Claudia Jean."

"That's Bullshit."

"CRAP! Uncle Dale's coming!" Josh said very panicked.

Everyone turned to look the same way as Josh and saw a very large, bald man with a braided beard that reached his chest. He was holding a can of Coors in one hand and a cigarette in the other.

"Hey, Josheee." Uncle Dale slurred as he put an arm around Josh's shoulder in a drunkenly father manner.

"Hello Uncle Dale."

"Well ain't ya goin at introduccce me to yer friends?" Josh was pretty sure that he'd never seen his uncle sober a day in his life.

"Sure Dale, this is Toby, CJ, Zoey, and Donna. Guys this is my Uncle Dale." Josh's uncle shook each of their hands and gave Donna a kiss on the hand.

"Well isa plesur to meet ya!" He said giving Donna one of the creepiest smiles she'd every witnessed. "Especcialy youuu!"

Donna had to pry her fingers from his hand, and while doing so gave Josh a pleading look to get this creep away from her.

"Hey Uncle Dale I think Dave's son Larry, has some grass." It was a very well known fact that the only thing that Dale liked more than blondes was weed. And the only thing he liked better than weed, was money to buy more weed. He was a very simple man to figure out.

"You serious?" The question didn't matter he was already gone by the time Josh would have answered.

Donna turned around and smacked Josh on the head. "Alright, I'll accept my punishment like a man, but in my own defense, I did warn you at lunch about him.

"Lets go get something to eat." Said Zoey, and they all headed off in the direction of the food.

Alright well that's it! Press the GO button and tell me what you think. I know this isn't as good as it could have been, but I wanted to hurry and get this up. Thanks once again to everyone who reviewed the first chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: High School Years

Author: Mary Kate

Chapter 3: The After Party

Author's Note: This was a really weird chapter for me to write, and I don't like how I ended it but I couldn't come up with anything else. I'd also like to mention that there is underage drinking in this chapter, it's not that big of deal but I just wanted to warn you. Please read and review.

The crowd in the Lyman backyard was beginning to thin out once the food was gone, and soon there were only two groups left. One consisted of Sam, Charlie, Toby, CJ, Josh, Mallory, Zoey, Donna, and Will (the new kid that Sam met in his AP speech class.)

The other was the parents or at least the 21 and over group. They were in the kitchen sitting around the table sipping wine and talking about old times.

They younger crowd was outside on the deck that was off of Josh's parents room and had stairs that led down to the back door of the basement.

The first day of school barbeque was a tradition among the Lyman family, ever since Josh could remember. And ever since Freshman year the after party, party had become tradition as well.

Josh and Donna were sitting closely on the porch swing while the others were spread out sitting where ever they could. Zoey was sitting on Charlie's lap, while CJ and Toby were sitting comfortably on a 2 Adirondack chairs. Will, Sam, and Mallory were atop the railing. All had a beer in hand.

"So when's the first school dance, CJ?" Asked Sam, he didn't really care, he was just trying to make conversation.

"Now why would you automatically assume that I knew?"

"You're the President, isn't it your job to know that stuff?" questioned Charlie.

"Yeah, but you never know, I could be a really crappy President and not go to the meetings, and when I do just sit in the back and smoke."

"But you don't, so when is it?"

"When I become President I'm going to send Charlie to Iceland. I'm going to fabricate some evidence that you're Icelandic and here illegally, so you will get deported! And it's on September 16."

"Wow, CJ's a mean drunk." Will told Sam.

"She's pretty much mean to men all the time, drunks got nothing to do with it." Sam told him in a whisper so CJ wouldn't hear him and hit for his comment. However he forgot that Mallory was on her team and was smacked anyways.

"Damn it! I'm never prepared for that." Sam says once he's finished choking on his beer that he was swallowing mid-slap.

"That really kind of sad, but you should really be used to it by now, because it happens to you a lot." Donna commented as she and the rest of the group laughed at him.

"Can't you make her stop?" Sam said to Josh.

"I can't make her do anything, and you should probably stop talking before you get pushed of the railing."

"I'm starting to see why everyone thinks you're so smart." Said Zoey pointing her beer at Josh.

"Why thank you!"

"Everyone shut up! Someone's coming!" She said loud enough for everyone to hear her but not so loud that the person on the other side of the door would be able to hear her. "Hide the evidence."

The door opened and Joanie and Jake came out.

"False alarm." Toby said while everyone took there drinks out from under there chairs or behind plants.

"When did this start?" Joanie asked laughing at her students.

"You've been away for a long time 'sister dear.'" Josh said while holding his Coors up in a toast to her.

"Seeing as how half of you are my students, I don't think I should let you drink."

"How are you going to stop us?"

"By telling your parents."

"If you rat me out to Mom and Dad, I'll tell them why you really moved back here." Josh threatened.

"You don't know why we really moved." Joanie said, thinking she was calling his bluff.

Sam's eyebrows raised in curiosity, wondering how far Jake would let this go.

"Actually he probably does." Jake whispered in her ear, with a guilty smile.

"How would he know?"

"I told Sam, and by the look on his face, I'd say that he told Josh."

"Oh crap, fine. You guy just go on and pollute your livers." Joanie said as she tapped Toby on the shoulders silently telling him to get up so she could sit down. To CJ's surprise he actually got up, but to her dismay he told her to scoot over and sat next to her.

"You want one?" asked Zoey as she and Charlie were the ones sitting on top of the cooler, the unofficial bartenders of the bunch.

"Sure." They both said as Joanie adjusted herself so she was comfortable on Jake's lap.

"Is it weird that were getting drunk with our teacher?" Donna asked .

"It pretty much is." Will stated

"Just remember one thing tomorrow," said Toby " Since we have your class first period, were going to be pretty hung over, and if you be nice to us about it, we'll be nice to you about yours."

"Yeah, that works for me." Joanie said nearly finishing her bottle in one pull.

"Why weren't we out here from the beginning?" Jake asked his wife. "It's really boring being an adult and listening to Leo's Vietnam stories for the 50th time."

"If you think that's bad, try being his daughter. I could give a first hand account of what it was like to be in the Vietnam War." Said Mallory proving that they had nothing on her.

"Alright you win, that would suck."

"Yes, it does suck. And Samuel it's very important to remember that I always…" She was cut off because Sam started kissing her.

Jake nodded in approval of his younger brother's actions. "Nice. I'm not allowed to do that anymore."

"You're married you're pretty much not allowed to do anything any more." Josh said with a big old goofy grin on his face. That quickly disappeared when Joanie's sandal came flying at him.

"Alright now you had to know that was…" Donna was cut off in the same manner that Mal was only she broke it off. "Why did you do that?"

"Because I thought Sam had a good idea."

"Okay, I can get on board with that." Donna replied as she started kissing him again.

Five minutes later both couples were still making out and Charlie and Zoey had joined in. "Do you think Josh and Donna are breathing?" CJ asked moving closer to them to see if she could hear anything.

"Probably, I don't see how you couldn't." Joanie said as she too examined the two teens mauling each other.

"I think I found out how there relationship went public so fast." CJ commented once again. "They couldn't keep there lips off each other. This is getting really creepy, Toby, Will, are you ready to go?"

All three got up and headed towards the door. "CJ, are you okay to drive?" asked Joanie, slipping back into teacher mode.

"Yeah, I only had one. See you tomorrow."

"Bye CJ" Donna said parting with Josh for as short of time as possible.

"Bye"

Thirty minutes after their friends had left Noah and Leo came out to break up what had become a make out party.

"Well if we would have known that you guys were necking out here, we would have broken this up a lot earlier." Leo commented with a smile on his face, when he saw the red faces of the teens in front of them.

"Hi Mr. McGarry." Josh said, not making eye contact with his father's friend.

"Zoey!" Leo looked at her in surprise, he was sure Jed would've told him if his youngest daughter had a boyfriend.

"Yeah?" She questioned timidly.

"Does your father know you have a boyfriend?"

"Would I actually be able to come out of my room if he did know about Charlie?"

"No."

"Well then, lets assume that he doesn't." She said with a smile, as Charlie kissed her neck.

"Mal, your mom's getting tired, lets go."

"Alright, see you guys tomorrow." She said, then gave Sam a kiss and a hug.

"Bye."

"Everyone else, get out of here I want to go to bed." Said Noah, while motioning them all towards the door.

"Are my parents still here?" Asked Sam.

"Nope, they left awhile ago, they said you drove yourself and some friends here."

"Okey Dokey. Everyone who needs a ride come with me."

"Oh God we're going to die." Groaned Charlie, as he, Donna, and Zoey followed Sam out to his car.

Well that's all for now. I have to say I don't really like it, but it is what it is. Please review and let me know what you think. I also have two questions for you guys:

1. Do you think I should do a chapter where they are hung over at school or should I move on to the next event?

2. This may seem like a strange question to ask but why is Mallory's last name O'brien? Does it ever say anything about that on the show? 


	4. Birthday Party part 1

Title: High School Years

Chapter 4: The Birthday Party (part 1)

AN: After much debate, I've decided to move the story line along. Sorry that it's taken so long, but I was having a bit of writers block, and a lot of homework. Now I have time to write because I'm at work, and very bored. I hope you all like this, and please read and review.

"So why do ALL of us have to go?" Josh questioned as he ate another chip. It was Friday and everyone was excited for the long weekend that was coming their way.

"You all don't have to come," Donna clarified, emphasizing the word don't. "Only Josh has to come. The rest of you are all more than welcome to join us and help with the festivities.

"Why am I the only one that has to go?"

"Because, you were whining and complaining, plus you are my boyfriend, it's your job.

"Yeah, alright." Josh resigned. He was actually excited about going to her little brother and sister's birthday party. They were twins, and turning 7. They both worshiped Josh although no one knew why.

"Donna, I'd be happy to help out." Said CJ as the rest of the ladies nodded their agreement.

"Good, it's Saturday at 2. We'll all be meeting at my house then carpool all the kids down to the pool. Sam you're coming, right?" She asked, as they would also need the space in his car to get all the kids down in one piece.

"Donna, where are your parents? Why aren't they planning this?" Questioned Charlie, he was not very well informed on the workings of her parents.

"They left a week ago for a month long Alaskan cruise." She stated with a sad look in her eye. Donna's parents were they type that weren't around very much. They were wealthy, as her father's family owned a chain of successful jewelry stores, and sometimes Donna felt like she should be living in Beverly Hills, not Georgetown. Mr. and Mrs. Moss spent most of their time traveling and partying with the high society. CJ, in their 13 year friendship had only met them a handful of times, and Josh hadn't met them at all.

"Anyway," Said Sam, "I'll definitely be there with tons of presents."

"Good," She smiled, as Josh put his arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him closely.

Saturday was an early start for Donna and Joshua. Donna awoke at 6:30, an hour she was positive wasn't supposed to exist on the weekends, to the sound of two almost seven year olds sneaking into her room. Sara came around to Donna's side while Jared came to Josh's side.

Yes, that's right Josh spent the night. He'd done so many times since they had started dating so the twins were used to it. The two also had their lies straight. Jared and Sara believed that he was just one of her friends spending the night, like CJ did. Donna's parents didn't know anything about it and most likely did care.

And Josh's parents, however, thought he was spending the night with Sam, because they had to work all night on the layout for the school paper because they published every Monday. Which wasn't a complete lie, Josh and Sam were the co-editors of the Kennedy and they did work very hard to make it one of the top 20 high school newspapers in the nation, they just never worked on it Friday or Saturday nights. Josh's parents were actually more intelligent than they sound, they probably did see right through the lie, but since they had no proof of wrong doing, they gave him the benefit of the doubt.

Donna held her finger to her lips, motioning for both of them to be quiet, as Josh was still sleeping. Sara climbed into bed beside Donna; it was obviously not her idea to wake up so early. Just then, Jared jumped on top of Josh, and Josh immediately woke up when it became hard to breathe because of the 55 pound weight on his chest.

"Hi." He said to Jared, who was smiling down at him.

"Hey," the little boy said excitedly. "I'm 7 today!"

"Yes, you are. What time is it?" Josh asked.

"Um… there's a 4, 3 and 6. But I'm pretty sure they don't go in that order." It didn't really matter to Josh what time it was, all he cared about was that is was way to early on a Saturday morning for anyone to be awake.

"You know," Said Donna, while Sara got under the cover to hide from the early morning chill. "Now that you are seven; you're going to need to learn to tell time."

"Alright, but not today, today is our birthday!" Jared shouted while pumping his fist in the air.

Josh turned on his side to look at Donna, and in the process dumped Jared into the middle of the queen sized bed. "Crap, their birthday is today? Why'd we plan the party for tomorrow?" He said in a teasing manner while winking at Sara so she would know he was tricking her brother. She smiled and let him continue, as she usually did. Sometimes her brother deserved the jokes that were played on him.

"DONNA! You didn't do that did you?" Jared shrieked

"Is today September 4th?"

"NO!"

"Then why would you birthday party be the day before you birthday?"

But our birthday is September 3rd!"

"Then I guess it is a good thing your party is today." She smiled at him; sometimes he was such an easy target.

He turned around and gave Josh 'the look,' the same one that he was positive all Moss' possessed, as it was identical to the one he'd received from Donna on numerous occasions. "Josh, you're not supposed to do that!"

"I'm sorry I couldn't help it! Just like I couldn't help this!" he said as he began tickling the child mercilessly.

"Stop…Stop…" he said through giggles as he squirmed around.

"Say uncle!"

"Uncle!" the little boy shrieked just as he kneed Josh in the stomach.

"Ella, I thought you said he wasn't going to do that anymore!" he exclaimed with this arms crossed trying to appear mad, but the huge smirk on his face ruined the entire look.

Donna shrugged at her younger brother, "Sorry man, that's out of my control."

They spent a few more minutes in bed until Josh's stomach growled. They all laughed, "So who's up for breakfast?" asked Josh.

The two little ones shouted that they were while Donna grimaced, for such small things they could certainly make a lot of noise. "Alright, go pick out what you want." Josh said as they both scooted off the bed and headed for the kitchen.

Josh rolled to his side and put his hand on Donna's bare stomach where her shirt had ridden up. For some reason, unknown to both of them, Josh love the feel of her stomach. It was warm, soft, and smooth. "Why don't you go take a shower, while I get them some breakfast?" Josh suggested continuing to stroke her stomach.

She smiled at him, and gave him a kiss. This was their normal routine. That's right they were 17, and they had a Saturday morning routine. Josh would make Sara and Jared breakfast, usually cereal because Josh couldn't make any thing else, then Donna would help them get dressed, while Josh took a shower.

After a few more kisses, Josh reluctantly stood up and with one last look at Donna, he went down to make sure Sara and Jared started their day off right.

"So did you decide yet?" He asked when he entered the kitchen and picked Sara up. Although she was the older of the two, by a whole 11 minutes as she will tell you, she was much smaller. She weighed almost 20lbs less than her brother and he was a good 4 inches taller. She liked it when Josh carried her around though; it made her feel like a princess.

"Yes, I would like cheerios." She said from his arms as she grabbed the box off of the counter. "And I want Coca Puffs" Jared asserted himself from beside Josh.

"Sorry dude, Donna said that since you're going to have tons of birthday caked later, you have to eat a healthy breakfast, which means…"

"Cornflakes with cut up strawberries and bananas." He finished rather glumly.

"You got it." Josh said as he set Sara on the counter top and began pouring the cereal.

AN: Well this was originally going to be the whole birthday party but it became to long, I think anyway. Please read and review!


End file.
